Don't you Fret
by Jack's Sierra Rose
Summary: Enjolras has the girl of his dreams beside him each and every day, but while he has the courage to fight for what is right he can't admit his feelings to her. Will the rise of the barricades make him talk, or will everything end without him saying a word? (Enjolras/ OC)
1. Chapter 1

"Where are the leaders of the land? Where is the king who runs this show?" Enjolras asked the crowd in front of him. The students, and any passers by who happened to be curious grumbled in agreement. Amelie watched proudly as he continued his passionate speech.

" I think you persuaded a few more today" She nudged him towards some very enthusiastic supporters that had joined their group.

"Good, we need everyone we can. This cause won't fight for itself. Someone has to do it and we…" He was off again.

"Enjolras, you're preaching to the converted remember. You convinced me a long time ago." Amelie had watched him make his speech a hundred times, each time he had the same spark that had convinced her to join the students. Of course it helped that Marius was his best friend, and her brother.

"Sorry. Once I get started it's a bit hard to wind down." He blushed a little as Grantaire pulled him away.

Amelie smiled finding her brother in the crowd.

"Have you any idea the shame you have brought on this family!?" Their grandfather scorned them. Their faces fell. After feeling so impassioned by their peers, suddenly it was all crashing down around them. Of course they had decided long ago that they would only spend what they earn, but that didn't stop the sting that came from hearing your grandfathers disdain towards you.

"You're a disgrace." He shouted as he retreated to the carriage awaiting him. Before the siblings could think on it any more all hell broke loose and the crowd around them retreated from the oncoming guards and suddenly they had their passion back tenfold.

"Are you okay?" Enjolras pulled Amelie to the side once things had died down.

"Of course, when am I not?" She replied, linking arms with him.

"Mmmm." He grumbled. "That's what worries me. You know you can be upset, it's okay."

"I know. I save it for when I'm away from you boys though. The last thing you need is a weepy girl during your political discussions." She giggled. Enjolras didn't seem to find it as funny though.

'The last thing we need is a girl!" Grantaire teased.

"You shut it!" Enjolras retorted quickly. He tried to keep his attraction to Amelie hidden, didn't want it to get in the way of their cause. But it was proving to be harder than he thought.

"Maybe you should go home then Grantaire, wouldn't want to mess up your curls." Amelie giggled as the other students 'ooo'ed at her come back and Enjolras found yet another thing he loved about her.

As they all sat in the ABC discussing the next move he thought back to the day they met. It was one of the student rallies, he was off on one of his now apparently famous speeches and he spotted her in the crowd. She was completely focused on him, listening to every word he said. Her hair was fiery red and her green eyes pierced his. For a moment he forgot what he was saying and an awkward silence fell over the crowd. Marius thankfully carried on until he was able to think straight again.

As the crowds dispersed Marius went over to the girl and hugged her tight. Something Enjolras had never felt before washed over him. A mix between hurt and hate. He quickly pushed it back wherever it had come from as the pair headed over to him.

"Enjolras this is Amelie, my sister." A wave of relief engulfed him as he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was even holding. "She's been bugging me, wanting to know what we get up to. I figured you'd be the guy to explain it all. I'll see you later Amelie." After a quick peck on the cheek Marius left them alone.

"Your very passionate." Amelie smiled. He noticed the freckles that covered her cheeks and nose, how cute.

"Well I truly believe in what we're fighting for. What did you think?"

"I think I agree with you. The king's useless. I thought things would improve after we'd got rid of the last one, apparently not." She couldn't help but notice how vulnerable he was up close. If she hadn't just seen him leading what was essentially a mob she could have mistaken him for a quiet, sweet boy.

"Oh, yeah definitely. Look, there are a couple of us meeting at a café to talk some more. Do you want to come along?" Nervously he played with one of the buttons on his jacket.

"I'd love to." She replied without a moment's hesitation, and that was it. They would spend hours discussing politics before getting sidetracked and just telling each other their life stories. Years later there wasn't a day that passed without them seeing one another. And yet, neither of them had admitted their feelings for each other.

When the others asked why they hadn't made a move yet they used the same excuses, it was always the wrong time. Or they didn't want to ruin the friendship. Or what would Marius think? Amelie even joked that Grantaire would get too jealous and for his sake alone nothing more should be said. It was always the same. At the end of the day it came down to the fact they weren't romantics and they were terrified. They couldn't overlook everything that might go wrong, to just embrace all the good that could happen.


	2. Our little lives don't count at all

On the way to the café Marius pulled her into their lodgings and pulled out his box of, god only knows. He seemed to keep anything and everything in there.

"Look what I found." He showed Amelie an old military history and pointed out a specific name to her. "It's father. He was made a baron too, by none other than Napoleon himself!" Marius' eyes shone. It was his new obsession since their father had died, to look up everything about him. Especially after they had learnt he did care for them, and it was in fact their Grandfather that was keeping them all apart.

"Marius." She sighed. "You have to stop this, what good is it doing?"

"I thought you'd be interested. I just want to know more about him." Snatching back the papers he returned them to his box, making sure they were all in order.

"I'm sorry. I am interested, I just… well, I worry about you. You know grandfather cares; he just doesn't know how to show it. He's stuck in his ways."

"Yeah, yeah. Carry on making excuses for him. He lied and you heard him before, we're a disgrace to the family. Why do you stick up for him so much?" Marius pulled out his father's pistol and tucked it into his belt.

"Because he's family, and he's old. He may not be around for much longer and he brought us up well. Maybe we are being disrespectful." She played with her skirt waiting for Marius to explode. They had never seen eye to eye on this. He was stubborn and she was a sucker for letting people walk all over her.

"And maybe he's kept far too many things from us for me to forgive him so quickly. If you don't like it, go crawling back to him." And with that he stormed out of the room.

When she finally arrived at the café Marius had lost his temper and seemed to be in a world of his own.

"What on earth is wrong with him?" She asked Grantaire.

"He's in love, with a girl. I bet she doesn't have my curls though." He sneered at her. He had this way of making things into a joke, but still showing how incredibly annoyed he was at you that made it hard to find a reply.

"Probably not." She paused. "Sorry."

"Oh stop being such a girl." The smile was genuine this time. In all the years she'd known Grantaire she couldn't remember them actually being nice to each other. It was always one snide comment followed by another. At first she thought he hated her, but everyone learnt that he just wasn't good with emotions, the wine helped sometimes, but more often than not he was just angry at everything. It never seemed to be personal.

Suddenly Grantaire had jumped into action and was prompting Marius to pour out his heart about this new girl. Amelie wasn't even aware of the other conversations happening. For someone so drunk, he really was attentive.

"Black?" He smirked.

"My world if she's not there." Marius replied, right on cue. As everyone else joined in Grantaire sat back down, pleased with his work.

"Marius you're no longer a child. I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher cause. Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal, our little lives don't count at all." Enjolras snapped everyone back into place getting their minds onto the plans they were concocting. After nursing his wounds a little Marius joined in, but Amelie had gone on the defensive and pulled Enjolras aside.

"That was a little harsh." She whispered.

"I didn't mean it to be, I just didn't want him sat around daydreaming all day. We have things to do."

Before she could reply Gavroche was screaming at everyone to listen to him.

"General Lamarque is dead." He said simply. A hush fell over the students. Enjolras processed the information and immediately flew into a battle plan for the funeral. Amelie sat back at the table with Grantaire who simply offered her some wine.

"You don't seem as impassioned as the rest of them over the news." She took a swig from the bottle.

"I'm not. It doesn't make much difference really, nothing will change." He shrugged getting himself another bottle.

"What's wrong? You're not usually this much of a kill joy." She was genuinely worried, and yet couldn't get out of the habit of making little insults.

"Didn't you hear your lover boy? Our little lives don't count at all. You wouldn't want to stop the revolution to see what's wrong with me now would you?"

"Enjolras seems to be doing quite well without my help so guess what buddy, you're stuck with me and the revolution. Tough luck."

"I may be drunk, but I'm not spilling my soul to you." He took another long swig. Part of him did want to spill everything. How little he cared about any of this and how much he wanted to care about something. How he hated her for taking up Enjolras' spare time, time that had been dedicated to him before. But how he loved her for making his friend happy, and for looking out for them all.

"Maybe another time." He smiled finishing off his bottle. "You gonna drink that?" He pointed at her near full bottle. Amelie shook her head and pushed it over to him.


	3. You've Never Failed Us

_Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I appear to be getting some severe Grantaire feels along with my Enjolras ones! x_

"S'blood angry men." Graintaire mumbled in his sleep. Amelie couldn't help but giggle as she placed her jacket over him.

"Should we wake him and get him to his bed?" She asked Enjolras who was still pouring over tomorrow's plans.

"Huh? Uh no it's fine." He didn't look up from his papers.

"Enjolras. 'It' is your friend, and we can't just leave him here." She went over to him covering up what he was reading. Finally he looked up, he was annoyed, but at least she had his attention for a second.

"What?" He snapped. "I can't mess this up we only have one chance and tomorrow is it." He was putting so much pressure on himself. Amelie could see the bags under his eyes and his jaw was set into a stern expression, which hadn't changed for hours. Not even when Feuilly got so drunk he tried to wear the flag as a dress and their rosettes as hairpins. It was a picture none of them were going to let him forget in a hurry.

"I know, but if you carry on this way you'll be too tired to do anything. You need sleep and your friend needs to get home." She moved to the side and pointed at Grantaire who snorted as he nearly fell off his chair.

"Fine. We get him home and then I'll continue with the plans." After making sure all his plans were safe he heaved Grantaire from his seat. It took both of their strength to get him just a few doors down and into his bed where he curled up hugging his pillow, smiling to himself.

"Is he okay?" Enjolras studied the sleeping man as Amelie gently placed a blanket over him.

"I'm not sure. I'm keeping an eye on him though, don't worry."

"I know you think I've been too busy to notice." As they walked he automatically held out his arm for her. She happily moved into his warmth, letting him continue. "I thought you were having a heart to heart earlier and didn't want to push it." He knew what Grantaire was like. How he went through these periods of numbness and how the drinking got worse. He wished he was more emotional, like Marius, and could help his friend, but he couldn't seem to figure out what to say, or how to say it.

"He'll perk up, I'm sure of it. He always does." She tried to sound convincing as they ambled the streets, but if she didn't believe it, Enjolras sure as hell wouldn't.

"What if he doesn't? What do we do then?" The amis had tried to help Grantaire so many times but nothing seemed to work. He saw the admiration in his friend's eyes when he made a speech and couldn't let him down when they finally took action at Lamarque's funeral. As worry got the better of him he once again pulled out the plans.

"Then we help him however we can." Amelie rubbed his tense shoulders, making him relax a little. "Enjolras you need to sleep."

"I need to do this. It can't go wrong, I can't let them down." Even as he tried to argue his eyes grew heavy and he had to stifle a yawn.

"You won't. You've never failed us." For the second time that night she helped a half conscious man into his bed. For the daughter of a baron this was happening far too often. Pulling his blanket over him she sat and stroked his hair back to try and soothe him to sleep. He looked exhausted and he needed all his energy for tomorrow. Without opening his eyes Enjolras placed his hand on hers.

"You need to sleep too." He slurred, pulling her down to lie next to him before wrapping his arm around her waist and finally drifting off. If Amelie was going to argue the comfort she felt and the safety of his arm around her made her stop. Instead she pulled the blanket over herself and indulged in this private show of affection.


	4. Morning

Enjolras stirred as the morning sun illuminated his room. Nothing seemed to be wrong, or made him worry, even though in his foggy mind it dawned on him there was an extra person in his bed. As soon as he opened his eyes and saw the red hair in front of him everything clicked into place. He smiled remembering how she hadn't complained at all when he pulled her down; perhaps she was just too tired.

Or perhaps this is how it should be. The thought popped up in the back of his mind. It certainly felt right, like he was protecting her from the world and all it's hardships. He pulled her closer to him, her back pressing against his chest. They just seemed to fit.

As he lay there he wondered if this had been what Marius was babbling on about yesterday, this feeling of being whole. He was being ridiculous, today was far too important to get caught up in feelings. The thought hit him like a tonne of bricks. Today. The funeral was today, he needed to get up and meet the others. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to just stay exactly where he was.

Propping himself up on his elbow he leant over and gently kissed Amelie's cheek to wake her. Turning her head towards him she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning" She whispered, still half asleep.

"Morning."

As Amelie became more aware of her surroundings she realised how close they were. It seemed to have hit Enjolras too as they looked at each other, unsure what to do.

Only seconds passed, but it seemed like minutes to them. Their noses were almost touching, it would be so easy to just lean forward a little and plant a kiss on Enjolras's lips. Amelie would never dare though, what if he became angry? She knew how important today was.

At the same time Enjolras debated the same idea of how easy it would be to lean down and finally get the kiss he'd been trying not to think about for years. He couldn't afford that type of distraction today. Maybe if he did kiss her he'd stop thinking about it, there would be no more what ifs. It would be the best thing for their cause; he'd be more focused. He'd be happy. If he hadn't convinced himself before he had now.

Ever so slowly he leant down and tentatively placed his lips on hers. He knew he'd made the right decision and as Amelie returned the kiss he grew more confident resting his hand gently on her cheek. She was amazed at how tender he was being, after years of imagining this situation they both thought it would be more desperate, more wanting, and yet they found themselves wanting to savour every second. Amelie ran her hand softly through his hair as she turned her body to face him and felt his arms completely envelope her.

When they finally broke the kiss, not for wanting but for air, they became unsure of what to do again. For that moment they didn't think, they just did what was natural, and yet now they both began to question what action to take next. Enjolras rested his forehead on hers, deciding to enjoy the closeness while it lasted.

"Am I still drunk?" Amelie jumped back so far she fell out of the bed as Grantaire stood in the doorway, his open mouth turning into a grin. "Did you…?" He motioned between them raising his eyebrow.

"When did you get here?" Enjolras helped Amelie up who rubbed her back. They had been so engrossed in each other that neither of them had heard Grantaire arriving. He smiled wickedly.

"I wish I could say I saw everything, but all I saw was you two looking at each other all loved up. Just yesterday you were telling Marius to stop this kind of behavior. I am astonished. I expected better from you two."

"We didn't do anything. Well we kissed, but…" Enjolras was so concerned at the fact Grantaire might have lost faith in him he didn't realise that his friend was simply poking fun.

"But nothing Enjolras, we have a revolution to attend now come on. Get it together we need our leader." Grantaire smiled slapping him on the back. "And relax. I won't tell a soul." He smiled leaning closer and whispering to Enjolras. "I'm happy for you, just don't get daydreaming like Marius and I'll stay happy for you." With a final slap on the back he bounded out of the room and towards the crowds.

"We should really go." He said quietly. For the first time, instead of offering his arm to Amelie he took her hand. It made him feel exposed, showing this kind of affection in public, and yet at the same time he could think of nothing better than heading to fight for his number one cause while having Amelie right next to him.


	5. The First to Fall

"What are you doing!?"

As the fighting continued around them Amelie watched as her brother clambered across the barricades with a barrel of gunpowder on his back. She also noticed the soldier with his gun aimed squarely at Marius.

"Oh god no, Marius!" There was no way she would get there in time, especially as she lost her footing and fell to the bottom of the barricade. However someone else had also noticed the danger and without a second thought they pulled the gun towards themselves. Amelie watched in horror as they stumbled back from the gunshot. Marius hadn't even realised anything had gone on.

Marius's hero crumbled to the floor just down from Amelie.

"Hey are you okay?" She went over to the stranger and knelt next to them. As they nodded slightly their cap fell off and Amelie recognised the girl.

"Eponine what were you thinking?"

"I had to keep him safe." She whispered looking down at her wound, which had created a crimson circle on her torso.

"You didn't have to hurt yourself to do that. I'll get some bandages and Joly, he can help, he's a medical student." As she jumped up Marius appeared looking at Eponine confused.

"What have you done?" He asked taking Amelie's spot. Slowly the students gathered around watching as Eponine said her goodbye.

"Why is everyone just standing there, we need to help her." Amelie looked around in shock. Surely something could be done.

"Because I don't think she can be helped Amelie." Enjolras replied softly pulling her close. He could see how much Eponine loved Marius and even his somewhat icy heart felt for the girl. Marius was oblivious to the fact she had just given her life for him.

As Eponine's body was taken away Enjolras went to comfort his friend who was more concerned about the letter from Cosette.

"I don't believe you, she just sacrificed her life for you and all you can think about is some stupid girl who isn't even in the city anymore!" Amelie had never really known Eponine. She knew about the unrequited love, and how much the girl had done for her brother, and how sad her life was. That wasn't the problem though; it was how ungrateful Marius was being. Eponine was his friend; a good friend and he had barely given her a second thought.

"She's not stupid and I know what 'ponine did. I just held her as she died! You think I don't get how much of a sacrifice she made?" Maybe it was the events of the day all coming to a head, or maybe it was the fact the siblings hadn't really spoken since their last fight, but things suddenly got out of completely hand as they began screaming at each other.

"You're selfish Marius, you don't care about anyone but yourself. I'm sick and tired of your head being in the clouds while people around you are suffering."

"What do you know? The only reason you're here is because you're sleeping with the guy who organised it all. We don't want you here, you're of no use."

Amelie froze as all eyes focused on her and Enjolras. Her jaw set into a stern expression you were more likely to see on the latter of the two. Amelie didn't know why she did it, but she shoved her brother as hard as she could. It was petty. But it made her feel better. She didn't realise Marius would fight back and before anyone knew what was happening the two of them were in a full-blown fight. Quickly the students ran forward to separate them.

"For gods sake shut up. Gavroche just lost his sister and you two are having some petty fight. Have some decency, shut up, sit down and be grateful you still have each other to yell at." Courfeyrac spat at the pair.

They had never felt more ashamed, it had never occurred to them. Their stubbornness delayed any apologies but for now they separated calmly to opposite ends of the barricade.

"What was that?" Enjolras enquired as he took watch next to Amelie.

"I don't know. He's just so infuriating sometimes. His friend just died…" The penny dropped. "Oh god and I yelled at him about it." She sighed holding her head in her hands. Enjolras rubbed her back soothingly.

"We all make mistakes." He pulled her into a hug hoping that it was soothing in some way.


	6. The Snipers Shot

"Don't shoot!" Valjean raised his arms in surrender. Still wary of the last stranger they had let help the students quickly disarmed the man and surrounded him with their guns.

"I know him." Gavroche declared, putting them all at ease for a split second before all hell broke loose. Valjean spotted a couple of snipers with their guns aimed for Enjolras. Grabbing one of the guns he fired toward the rooftops, the students quickly following his example. As one of the snipers was hit his aim swerved, sending the bullet meant for Enjolras straight into the shoulder of the person stood next to him.

The pain seared through Amelie like nothing she had ever felt before and she staggered backwards into Grantaire.

"Hey watch it." He smiled nudging her arm in jest. The gesture that would have normally gone practically unnoticed sent a shock of pain that seemed to run through her entire body. Amelie gritted her teeth breathing heavily and clutching onto her shoulder.

Grantaire's smile faded as he noticed the blood seeping through her fingers.

"Oh not you as well. Joly!" He pulled Amelie away from the action and sat her down showing his friend the injury.

"Grantaire can I have some of your drink?" Joly held out his hand. "Not to drink I'm going to use it to clean the wound, the alcohol… it'll have to do." A little begrudgingly Grantaire handed over his wine.

"This is going to sting a little." Joly warned before pouring the liquid over her shoulder.

Amelie cried out as the alcohol stung her open wound. As the fight had ended and quiet had once again fallen her cry echoed around the barricades causing the students to whirl around in confusion.

"What's happened?" As Enjolras laid eyes on the scene in front of him his heart sank. Amelie was crumpled up clutching on to Grantaire's hand a look of anguish on her face, which had also become worryingly pale.

As Joly went to collect some dressings Enjolras slid in where Grantaire had previously sat. He was at a complete loss at what to do. The thought of Amelie getting hurt hadn't even crossed his mind before he saw Eponine wounded, and yet here she was, looking more vulnerable than he had ever seen her.

"I'm here." He whispered. It seemed like a stupid thing to say, of course he was there, she could feel him. Yet it seemed to comfort her. Gently he moved behind her so she could lean on him, resting her head on his chest she gave him a small smile as her eyes fluttered closed.

Panic coursed through Enjolras and tears rimmed his eyes as he looked down at her.

"Amelie?" He whispered searching her face. "No, no, no. Amelie!" His voice escalated in fear and tears began to roll down his cheeks. At the noise Amelie gasped her eyes opening quickly in confusion.

"What?" She looked up at a distraught Enjolras. "What's wrong?" She reached up brushing away his tears gently.

"I thought…" He couldn't even bear to say it.

"Don't be silly." She smiled. "I haven't seen you win yet. I'm not leaving now."

Enjolras didn't care that all the students, including her brother, were watching them. He leant down and gave her a slightly desperate, but very loving kiss, which she happily returned.

Sheepishly Marius approached them wringing his hands together.

"Amelie?" His voice cracked as he said her name. Suddenly all of their annoyances disappeared as Marius saw his sister wounded and Amelie saw the look on her brothers' face. His brow was creased in worry and his eyes had more pain in them that she ever wanted to see.

"Oh Marius. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said I…"

"I know. It's okay." He interrupted. "I'm sorry too." Without thinking he flung his arms around Amelie who grimaced, her entire body tensing at the pain.

"Don't apologise, it's fine. Don't worry." She said quickly before Marius could feel too bad. Relaxing into the hug she felt the sting fade away into a dull ache.

Enjolras left the siblings to make up leaning on the door to the café. He had nearly lost her. He didn't think the main battle had even begun yet. Looking out to les amis he wondered how many of them would make it through. How many were going to die at this barricade? It was all because of him and his ideals.

Grantaire caught his eye surprised at the anguish he saw Enjolras's usually certain face.

"Drink with me, to days gone by." He offered, raising his bottle in a sort of toast before going over to the lonely man. Unsure of what to say he rested his hand on his arm in a show of support before heading to the back of the café in search of another drink.

As the students settled for the night Enjolras sat awake, his mind racing through every plan he'd ever had. Amelie was fast asleep in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He kissed the top of her head checking, as he did every few minutes, that she was just sleeping, and nothing else.

He was willing to die for his Patria, but it wasn't until tonight that he realised he didn't want his friends to die too. Especially if they were only there for him.


	7. The Lonely Barricade

Things seemed hazy. Amelie was aware of a dull pain in her shoulder but in her half conscious state she couldn't remember why that was. Something was moving about behind her, that something had caused her to wake and for her brain to once again register the bullet still lodged inside her. She groaned slightly trying to get comfy again, but Enjolras had the opposite idea as he tried to sneak away.

"Stay still." She requested, her brain still trying to catch up. She hadn't lost too much blood, but there had been enough to make an impact. Enjolras jumped looking down at her.

"Amelie? I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He relaxed for a moment stroking back her hair. Then as quickly as the affection had appeared it went again and he tensed up.

"I need to go and see what the other barricades are doing. See if we can't strike up some sort of plan and beat the guards." Lifting her up slightly he searched for Grantaire to take his place, but saw him nowhere. He never understood why, or how, they had become friends but it had somehow happened, and Enjolras trusted him to take care of her.

"No don't go." She grabbed his arm, gripping as tight as she could even though Enjolras could barely feel her touch. "You could get hurt. Take someone with you, I'll go."

"No." He said sternly. "You will stay here, and stay safe. If there is more than one of us we'll simply attract more attention. I can sneak by unnoticed. You rest and don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." Knowing she would argue he kissed her cheek and climbed over the barricade before she could delay him anymore.

The streets of Paris were deserted. At first Enjolras rejoiced at the lack of soldiers, but as he ventured further and found no more barricades their situation hit him and he felt his stomach drop.

They were alone.

He didn't care; he would still fight, but the others. There was no way they could survive; all his friends were about to die. He had to find a way to convince them to leave, Enjolras would make the stand alone and no one else had to be harmed in his fight. Especially Grantaire. He didn't even believe in this, as soon as he found his friend he would send him away with Amelie.

Amelie. His heart felt heavy just thinking about her. He would never see her again, but she would be happy and safe and maybe her and Grantaire could find comfort through each other in some way. Marius had to leave; he had that girl to get back to. Whatever her name was.

Maybe he should have taken more notice? Not have been so harsh towards him.

As he rounded the corner and saw their lonely barricade he shook his head.

"Snap out of it Enjolras." He scalded. This was the very worst time to be having a moral conflict. He didn't regret anything, he would die fighting for what he believed in and that would make him proud beyond words.

The sun was just beginning to rise and all the students were now up awaiting his return. He saw their hopeful faces as he climbed over the top and set his jaw defiantly.

"We're the only ones left." He stated simply. Everyone seemed to freeze, a look of mild terror on their faces.

"Let all who wish to, go from here." He tried to hide his disappointment but his slumped shoulders and furrowed brow revealed everything. Silence fell upon the barricade, everyone debating their course of action. Amelie stepped forward taking his hand in hers.

"I'm not leaving you." She whispered, waiting for the others to follow.

Enjolras wanted to argue, to send her as far away as possible and she knew he wouldn't want her to stay so simply tightened her grip in defiance.

"Do you hear the people sing?" Gavroche began from the top of the barricades. One by one the students joined in and a look of utter disbelief spread over Enjolras's face. He knew exactly what he had to do now, be the leader they needed, but he couldn't find the strength to look happy about it. Not when he knew the outcome.


	8. Silence Falls

The sound of Courfeyrac's pained sobs cut through every one of them like a knife. All they could do is stand in disbelief, as Gavroche lay motionless in front of them. How could someone be so cruel as to shoot a kid? The students fought to hold back tears; even Enjolras felt his eyes grow watery.

"You at the barricades listen to this. The people of Paris sleep in their beds. You have no chance, no chance at all. Why throw your lives away?"

They knew their fate; every single one of them had accepted that and now they had someone to fight for. Even those of them who had been uncertain mere moments ago were filled with a fiery anger at whoever would harm their young friend.

"Let us die facing out foes. Make them bleed while we can." Enjolras started, grabbing a gun and climbing up the barricade.

"Make 'em pay through the nose!" Combeferre added, holding a distraught Courfeyrac in his arms.

"Make 'em pay for every man!" Courfeyrac spat, anger beginning to replace his grief.

"Let others rise to take our place. Until the earth is free!" Enjolras finished with a shout. The students jumped into action getting into their places. Amelie and Marius joined their leader at the top while others stood by to reload their guns.

"Fire!" They heard the general scream. Suddenly everything happened at once. Enjolras stayed completely calm, they had a plan and now they needed to execute it. He could hear his friends panicking behind him, shouting out the dangers to him but he needed to focus.

Marius and Amelie had also become strangely calm. Amelie knew she had to keep Enjolras safe, she had already been hit it didn't matter if it happened again, but their leader had to stay safe. Marius would do anything for his friends and if it meant dying to keep these soldiers away from them, then he would do it.

As the enemy began climbing up the barricade things became more hectic. Students were being slaughtered around them and Amelie had to drag Enjolras down and away from the soldiers.

"Come on, we need to retreat it will do you no good to stay." She demanded leading him towards the café. He obeyed pulling a wounded friend with him to safety.

Determined to save his friends Marius returned to the barricade for supplies. A blinding pain ran through him as he was hit and crumpled to the floor. He tried to raise his head, check that his friends and sister were safe but everything blurred into one then turned to black.

"Marius!" Amelie screamed breaking out of Enjolras' grip and running to her brother. She got half way before a familiar sensation caused her to double over and fall to her knees. Looking down at her side she saw the red of her blood start to seep into her clothing from the gunshot. Placing her hand over the wound, to try and restrict the blood loss in any way, she looked up to go over to her brother but was unable to see him anywhere.

For a split second Enjolras went to run after her, but then he felt his panicked friends running behind him for safety and knew he couldn't abandon them, not now. He made sure they were all upstairs before he clambered up, always keeping one eye on Amelie.

He couldn't quite process it all. Marius was gone, Amelie too and now he looked down to see the remainder of his friends lying lifeless next to his feet. He had been the only one spared. It wouldn't last for long; he heard the soldiers trying to climb up to him and retreated towards the window. Looking down he saw Amelie, still alive. A smile spread across his face, she was okay for now at least.

Her attention had been brought to the café after hearing the gunshots. The soldiers didn't see her as a threat and had focused all their efforts on the leader, her dear Enjolras. Seeing him stood alone made her heart break, she could see the number of men going up to execute him. This was it and there was nothing she could do but watch.

A sudden scuffle from behind the soldiers caused Enjolras to look away from Amelie. Grantaire was stumbling towards him, woken by the silence that had fallen so quickly. A hundred different thoughts raced around the drunkards mind but settled on two that he was certain of. He didn't want to live in a world where all his friends were dead, and he wanted to support Enjolras to the last second of his life. This man had been the only source of belief for so long. He had given him a reason to carry on and not give up completely. They had their differences, everyone knew that, but if dying beside him proved once and for all that Grantaire held no other higher than Enjolras then he would do it.

Taking his place beside their leader he followed Enjolras's gaze out the window to see Amelie staring up at them and gave her a wink before turning to face his executioners.

Enjolras wished Grantaire had stayed hidden, stayed alive. But what was done was done so with one last smile to Amelie he raised the flag above his head and set his jaw, ready for the end.

A choked scream was the only accompanying sound to the bullets that sent the two boys stumbling backwards. Then complete silence.


	9. Goodbye

Everything was numb. Amelie stared up at her dear Enjolras as he hung out the window of the café.

She didn't know how long she had been there, tears silently rolling down her cheeks but she was suddenly aware of people moving Enjolras's body away.

"Wait!" She croaked. "Can I just… have a moment? Please." She looked at the men desperately who took pity on her and laid down the body, leaving her alone.

Her legs wouldn't support her causing her to crawl over to Enjolras. Gently she ran her hand over the wounds on his chest, trying to move his tattered shit to cover them and make him look almost okay. Her hand reached his chin and she began to wipe away the blood that had now stopped seeping from his forehead. She stopped, resting her hand on his cold cheek.

"Please wake up." She whispered to him. A tiny voice in the back of her head laughed, knowing full well how stupid the request was, but there was a desperate hope in her that his eyes would open again.

"What do I do?" She stroked a stray piece of hair off his face gently. "Enjolras please." Her voice cracked as the tears began to flow again. She felt completely lost, her friends were dead, her brother too and this man who meant so very much to her. "Enjolras…" She was struggling to get the words out through the sobs that wracked her body.

"I love you." That desperate hope lingered as she waited for him to respond, to say it back. To open his eyes, embrace her; tell her everything was okay and that he really did love her too.

But it didn't happen, of course it didn't he was gone and as the last shred of hope died she crumbled, a heart wrenching cry escaping her lips as she let her head fall onto his chest.

"Come on love." One of the men said softly, wrapping his arm around her to pull her up.

Still clinging to his jacket she composed herself enough to place a final kiss on Enjolras's forehead before allowing herself to be pulled away. She didn't have the strength to stand and put all her weight on this stranger that felt nothing but pity for her.

She had stopped sobbing but as she was carried away another choked cry escaped her when she realised she would never again see Enjolras.

The stranger took her to a near by hospital to get her patched up, but Amelie just lay there making no effort to comply. She barely felt the pain in her side thanks to the agony she felt in her heart. Her thoughts flew to Cosette, did she know she had also lost the man she loved? Amelie knew it would make no difference but she wished her sympathy upon this girl, after all she knew that heartache.

She couldn't think about Marius anymore. It hurt too much.

The nurses left her to rest, muttering their sympathy's under their breath. Her story had spread by now, the girl from the barricades who lost her love.

She pulled the blanket around her tightly, the day seeming to grow cold. As she lay there her body began to convulse, and the room blurred as her eyes grew heavy. She felt exhausted and completely alone; perhaps succumbing to rest was a good idea.

Nuzzling her head into the pillow she saw Marius smiling at her as they ran through the streets to the café, and there all the students were laughing and drinking. Grantaire was poking fun at one thing or another, causing them to howl with amusement. He saw her and winked.

Then she saw him, his blonde hair shining in the summers light. Enjolras turned to her with the biggest smile on his face and held out his hand pulling her into his warm embrace.

"I love you Amelie." He whispered placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too." She breathed, her head falling to the side and her eyes fluttering closed for the last time, the ghost of a smile remaining forever on her lips.

_**So that's it! Sorry it took me so long, I was trying to figure out a way to end it. I really hope you like it; I had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you so much for all your kind words and follows and favorites it means a lot to know someone's enjoying my story. **_

_**If anyone has anything they'd like me to write let me know, I'm thinking of focusing more on Enjolras, without a love interest this time. He's just so interesting.**_

_**Thanks again! **_

_**xxx**_


End file.
